Valentine's Day
by Little Inquisitor
Summary: "Kuchiki Rukia? Jealous? Never! Sure, I may have seen a lot of girls give him chocolate as it is there so called Valentine's Day..."  It was all going fine until a girl had to come up. What is this feeling she's feeling? Jealousy? Who knows.
1. Valentine's Chocolate

**A/N: Oh gawd... 'Ello! How has your Valentine's Day been?** **Mine was a normal day actually... AMAZING! I know!**

**Well here's a Valentine's Day special... Please forgive me, I did NOT want to write those bits and pieces... They broke my heart!**

**Disclaimer: As usual. I do not (And never will) own Bleach. It belongs to a slow (But awesome) Tite Kubo...**

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day<p>

Kuchiki Rukia? Jealous? Never! Sure, I may have seen a lot of girls give him chocolate as it is there so called Valentine's Day... From Ichigo's previous explanation to me about this supposed 'romantic' date, the girls are to give the boys chocolates, two different types of chocolate for the relationship they have with the boy. These types are giri-choco which is for your friends, colleagues, family and others who you don't have feelings for, whereas honmei-choco is the opposite, given to the lovers or who you have romantic feelings for. If the boys accept the chocolates, they will need to get you something twice or thrice as worth as what you got them for Valentine's day on another romantic day or shall I say 'pay-back' day called White Day. According to _our _Strawberry, most girls in Japan believe that if homei-chocolates are bought, it's not true love, therefore they make it themselves. If the girls are lucky enough, then all their hard work has paid off since the boy has accepted her feelings... If not, there's always next time!

So yes, girls have walked over to our small group on the roof of Kurakara High just to give the boys (Ichigo and Mizuiro) a small surprise... It wasn't much of a surprise since we were sure that those two would get the most. But a small knot would suddenly twist in my stomach every time I see them come near one by one or as a group while gripping a small or big box in their hands with shy smiles and blushing faces, hoping for their beloved to accept all their hard work. Sadly for them, Ichigo returned the chocolates... That was the part of the day which I found amusing, Strawberry-head rejecting the free chocolates.

It was all going fine... Until she came with her joyful mood and skipped over to him, offering honmei-choco... It's Inoue Orihime... Who else would it be?

At first Ichigo stared at the box of chocolate that Inoue made him... Knowing her, she probably made up her own style... Her cooking tastes good though! But the look on Ichigo's face said the differ... And there! The knot decided to tight itself more the moment he took it from the blushing, not-so-shy-anymore Orihime...

"Ah... Thank you Inoue..." a small smile replaced his ever-lasting scowl that frightened most of the students, especially women... Come to think of it, those who had the courage to come up to him... I congratulate...

I stared at the two for a little bit longer as Orihime giggled and blushed around-and-about before I looked away, staring blankly somewhere else. Why am I feeling affected? It's just Ichigo finally accepting a gift... No big deal...

"And you don't need to give me back anything next month Kurosaki-kun!"

Maybe I should have gotten the idiot something... But what? I want to give him something that shows that he's like... A close friend... I'd preferably offer him honmei but that'll be just wrong... And here I am... Surrounded by the wrong atmosphere with a knot tightening itself every minute.

"Oi Rukia."

I came back to reality, blinking for a few times before looking at the person who called my name with a cold stare, "Hm?"

"Are you alright...?" he pulled the ribbon that was keeping the lid and case together, taking the lid off, he took out a small sphere shaped chocolate and gulped, wondering if he should taste it though there was a spark in his eyes that wanted to eat it. My mind seems off right now as I could feel my hands clenching into fists without me doing it, it's like they have a mind of its own.

Nodding quietly, I shook the juice box and threw it at the bin that was near the exit door. It bounced off the ring and landed somewhere behind it. "Yeah... I'm all good..."

"Well you don't look like you are."

"Well I am." I snapped back a little louder before standing up and walking over to the juice box, picking it up again then throwing it to the bin firmly this time which caused it to finally go in. I could feel the others' eyes on me; as if they know something's wrong while Ichigo chews on the chocolates. Do they taste so damn good that it hurts every time I hear something 'scrunch'? My eyes stayed fixed on the floor as my hands slowly uncurled… The sickening feeling returned so I turned my head to get a good view at the boys behind me, nodding to indicate that I'm leaving as I opened the door and left them. Placing a hand above my chest where my heart is, I can feel it pumping blood faster than before any of this happened.

But I knew this was coming… Seventeen months… Seventeen months since we've been apart… Anything could have happened… Anything could have happened between those two… They got closer than before… Was I… Replaced when I left…? Just thinking about that, I felt a small part of me shatter to small pieces. Why am I so affected? I'm Kuchiki Rukia! A proud shinigami that was adopted into a noble clan… I shouldn't let these things get in the way… Slowly walking down the stairs that seem so long. _Whether I like him, whether I hate him, it's just all so troublesome. Love, companionship and friendship... it's nothing but trouble._

* * *

><p><em><strong>It was heart breaking to write that you know... I don't even know what got that in my mind! Like, ARGH!<br>We all know that Ichigo /wouldn't/ really accept chocolates from Orihime but hey! It was for the sake of the fanfic...**_

I suck at chapter fanfics... I really do... I just never get to finish them you know? I need to start talking to my imaginary friend again!

Well this week has been... It was going on good until some crap happened and made me slow... So yeah...

OH, OH! And I've been busy playing Uncharted 3! Har har How I love Nate Drake~

AND, does anyone remember the last line that in italics? :')


	2. Confused Feelings

**A/N: Well here's chapter two... It's short. I HAVE AN EXPLAINATION FOR THAT! It's because I left the ending of this chapter on my other computer which is at home, and right now I'm living thirteen hours away from my house (Living with her relatives). So yeah. That's the story. **

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: We know the drill. I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day Chapter 2<p>

Thud.

After a few moments of silence, Ichigo's expression suddenly changed and quickly spat out the chocolates that he had been chewing on in his mouth, "Oh god, what are in those?" he shouted, drinking a bottle of water to get rid of the weird taste on his tongue.

Keigo held his laughter in and grinned, clapping his hands, "Told you she'd fall for it!"

Mizuiro glanced at the door and leaned back against on the fence of the roof. Sighing, he took out his phone then began to do his business, "Why are we trying to make her jealous again...?"

The orange-haired teen then tossed the box of chocolates to Keigo, who happily accepted it, and replied with, "Because pay-back's a bitch..."

**Rukia's POV**

_And here I am... Watching the two carrot tops..._

_I want to call out to him... Interrupt their smiles... But a cold chill is holding back my voice... No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to reach him... That smile that's meant for me... Why is he giving it to her? But worse of all, what am I feeling? My hands are frozen, my eyes feel like they're lifeless and my heart aches... Is it so wrong? Is it wrong that I'm witnessing this...? Intruding more like it..._

_A shadow loomed over me as I stood still like a doll with a good distance away from them, fist clenched, tears absently starting to fall but are being held back... This was all a mistake... The time when I finally realize... The time when I have finally woken up... All I end up seeing is this... Arrows are fired endlessly through me, piercing and shattering every part they've touched..._

_For days I've wandered beside him, thinking over and over again about what these things mean...And now when I finally have enough courage to come up to him an-_

"_Rukia."_

_Blinking a couple of times and looked around for the one who called my name, Orihime and Ichigo disappeared instantly._

"_Rukia...!"_

_There goes that voice again... Sounds louder and angrier this time..._

"RUKIA! WAKE UP, WILL YOU!"

I quickly sat up, only finding myself back in a small closet and with a stupid, idiotic person looking annoyed at me.

"Jeez, what have you been dreaming that it takes you long to wake up!" Ichigo ran a hand through his messy, orange hair, complaining as usual. But I must say, he looks adorable when he does that... Wait! I take that back.

I gave him my usual glare and looked the other way, "None of your business."

He eyed me carefully and frowned a little, "You're crying..."

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"Not."

"Yes."

"I am not!"

"Then what do you call those tear marks on your cheeks?"

"None of your business!"

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out and immediately closed it, "Whatever, get ready for school or else you're going to be late..." he slammed the closet door close, leaving me in the dark. Why do I feel suddenly lonely and cold...? Staying in the closet, I hugged my legs and sat against the wall, hiding my face between my arms and knees. Was I harsh with him? I know he was only worried... But still, he should have listened when I said it was none of his business.

My mind's clouded with all these random thoughts and worries, why can't they go away? They're only giving me such problems... Now that I think about it, after I left the boys on the roof of Karakura High, I haven't talked to Ichigo since then. Have I been avoiding him? And why am I avoiding him if I am avoiding him? And why am I asking myself these questions? In a thoughtful but at the same time messed up confusion, I decided to roll around for a while, still hugging my legs.

I'm sure the school won't mind me being late for only a little while... Besides, it's better to have your mind clear and ready to learn the ways of human then having it flooded with unnecessary things for at least six hours. So I finally slid the closet door open and jumped out, quickly swallowing my gikon chappy to leave my gigai in the hands of it as I went through the window in my soul form.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :Well yeah, to summarise the whole story, our Rukia has some kind of an unknown feeling (Which we all know very much) inside her after the events of the last chapter on where Orihime gave Ichigo chocolates. So now, she has all these bunched up thoughts running around and she doesn't know what to do now!**


	3. Lies

**A/N: Hello watchers and those reading this! I would love to behold a new chapter! Weeeee! Chapter three :'D**

**My updates might be slow** **in the next couple of weeks. English teacher is making me write a sci-fi short story D: rawr!**

**Disclaimer: Nup, Nup! I do not own bleach or the characters! They belong to Tite Kubo~~**

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day Chapter 3<p>

This shouldn't hurt but it does… Holding a clenched fist over where my heart is, I looked down as my world started to rain again. I want to go back to that time when I and Ichigo went ice skating… Sure, everyone else was there, but… It only felt like it was us two… Blocking out the whole world… Then the fireworks… They hardly do those in Soul Society… Since we hardly celebrate anything there…

Letting my legs walk by their selves around the cold town and past the people in a hurry, who are everyone wearing jackets and scarves that are in the latest 'fashion'. I stopped in front of the ice rink and looked down at the scratched ice… My eyes are red… I don't remember crying though… But every time I close them, the memory of the two just keeps coming back. The dream just keeps appearing in my mind… The way they were holding each other. The smiles on their faces. The warmth in his eyes. All those tiny details, I somehow remember well… What is it trying to show me? What is it trying to make me feel? How much it hurts to see your lo—

Wait… Love…? Oh no, no, no! I can't go there… I'm not allowed to go there… It'll only cause trouble… Looking these feelings? A shinigami like me don't need feelings… They're nothing. But why does my heart keep denying that fact?

'_You're denying the truth…'_

There's no truth. The only truth there is that mine and Ichigo's relationship is nothing. It's important to him. It's not important to me. It's nothing and that's enough…

'_That's a lie… Open your eyes Rukia…!'_

Open my eyes to what? To darkness and cold? No matter how much I'm hurting… No one seems to notice…! No matter how much I try to stop it… The rain just keeps slowly turning white, covering my world… Staining it with regret, bitterness and cold… Why didn't you listen Rukia...? "Why did you have to fall for a fool? Why are you being weak?"

**Karakura High, Following Ichigo, 3****rd**** person**

Ichigo sat quietly at the back corner of the class, dazing through the glass window and flipping his head back and forth almost every couple of minutes to look at the clock then at the class door, "Where the hell is she...?"

"Kurosaki-kun!"

A voice piped up beside him and got him out of la-la-land (since when did he have a la-la-land?). Turning his head around, a small smile formed on his face and he gave a firm nod, "Yo Inoue..."

The young lady gave her everyday smile but suddenly frowned a little, "Are you alright Kurosaki-kun?" asking with a tone of concern in her voice.

"Ah..." the orange-haired teen replied in return and nodded his head again.

"Thinking about Kuchiki-san?" Orihime's frown was a bit soft. She accepted the fact the person she loved the most had his mind filled with someone else. But even if she knew that, she decided to not back down. She may be clumsy and a bit of a ditzy, but she also has a strong heart.

Ichigo blinked a couple of times then showed his scowl and turned to look at the window beside him, "Of course not! Why would I even think about her?"

"Oh don't lie Ichigo! Everyone knows you think about Kuchiki-san~!" Keigo stood next to Orihime with a grin on his face.

The orange-haired boy's face showed a bit of red on his cheeks and growled at his teasing friend, "I'm not thinking about her!"

"It's sound like that time when you said you didn't miss her either~ when you did!"

"I didn't miss her!"

"So it's _a 'didn't'_ now, huh?"

"And I will NEVER miss her!" Ichigo finally got enough of the accusing and teasing. Why can't everyone believe that he doesn't miss Rukia? "She's a close friend and that's that! Heck, who would even like a girl like her? She's a bossy, spoiled, immature midget!"

The students in the classroom stopped their conversations and glanced at annoyed teen. Murmurs were then heard throughout the class as short figure stood by the door way, eyes glaring directly at a certain orange-haired idiot. Ichigo met the girl's indigo eyes and was somehow able to make out a hidden hurt feeling in them. Kuchiki Rukia was never the one to show true emotions but her eyes betrayed her this time.

Nothing came out of Rukia's lips but instead, she quickly turned around and walked away from the class, ignoring everyone around her. _'Nothing but trouble… Nothing but trouble…' _


End file.
